gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Tubbington
Über mich Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und ich liebe 'GLEE!!!!!!!'' Meine Beiträge * Meine Lieblingscharakter #'''Blaine Anderson ( Darren Criss ) ''und'' Lord Tubbington ( Aragon ) #'Sam Evans ( Chord Overstreet )' ' '.................................................. irgendwann später................... #Brittany Pierce ( Heather Morris ) #Santana Lopez ( Naya Rivera ) #Quinn Fabray ( Dianna Agron ) #Kurt Hummel ( Chris Colfer ) #Sebastian Smythe ( Grant Gustin ) #Kitty Wilde ( Becca Tobin ) #Artie Abrams ( Kevin McHale ) #Brody Weston ( Dean Geyer ) #Noah Puckerman ( Mark Salling ) #Finn Hudson ( Cory Monteith ) #Tina Cohen-Chang ( Jenna Ushkowitz ) #Rachel Berry ( Lea Michele ) #Ryder Lynn ( Blake Jenner ) #Cassandra July ( Kate Hudson ) #Isabelle Wright ( Sarah Jessica Parker ) #Emma Pillsbury ( Jayma Mays ) #Will Schuester ( Matthew Morrison ) 'Lieblingspaare' #'Klaine' ( Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson ) #Wildebrams ( Kitty Wilde & Artie Abrams ) #Quick ( Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman ) #Dantana ( Dani & Santana Lopez ) #Santittany ( Brittany S. Pierce & Santana Lopez ) #Artittany ( Artie Abrams & Brittany S. Pierce ) ' 'Lieblingsfreundschaften #'BLAM' ( Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans ) #THE UNHOLY TRINITY ( Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany Pierce ) #Hummelpezberry ( Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry ) #Blina ( Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang ) #Pinn ( Noah Puckerman & Finn Hudson ) #Blainttany ( Blaine Anderson & Brittany Pierce ) #Kurtcedes ( Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones ) #Quartie ( Quinn Fabray & Artie Abrams ) #Faberry ( Quinn Fabray & Rachel Berry ) #Karley (Kitty Wilde & Marley Rose) #Quinncedes ( Quinn Fabray & Mercedes Jones ) 'Lieblingssongs' 'Staffel 1' # Keep Holding On (Spielverderberspiele) # Don't Rain On My Parade (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) # Don't Stop Believin' (Ouvertüre) # I Say a Little Prayer (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) # Defying Gravity (Furcht und Tadel) # Jessie's Girl (Guter Ruf) # It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Angeregte Organismen) # I Could Have Danced All Night (Remix) # Hello, I Love You (Hallo Hölle!) # Faithfully (Triumph oder Trauer?) # I'll Stand By You (Balladen) # Beth (Viel Theater!) # Safety Dance (Der Traum macht die Musik) # Maybe This Time (April, April) # True Colors (Haarspaltereien) # Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) # One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) # Good Vibrations (Im Takt der Angst) # Bust Your Windows (Acafellas) # Tonight (Kinder der Lüge) # Smile (Wer ist im Bilde?) # Total Eclipse of the Heart (Schlechter Ruf) Staffel 2 # Somewhere Only We Know (Born This Way) # Silly Love Songs (Liebeslied zum Leid) # Teenage Dream (Ungeküsst) # Loser Like Me (Unsere eigenen Songs) # My Man (Totenfeier) # I Love New York/New York New York (New York!) # I'm a Slave 4 U (Britney/Brittany) # Animal (Sexy) # Baby, It's Cold Outside (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) # Don't You Want Me (Dicht ist Pflicht) # Go Your Own Way (Das jüngste Gerücht) # Friday (Rivalen der Krone) # Empire State of Mind (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) # One of Us (Das neue Toastament) # Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) # SING (Das Comeback der Teufelin) # Valerie (Neue Welten) # Thriller/Heads Will Roll (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) # Just the Way You Are (Amor muss verrückt sein) # Singing In the Rain/Umbrella (Ersatzspieler) # River Deep - Mountain High (Duette) # I Follow Rivers (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) Staffel 3 # Something's Coming (Einhornpower) # Smooth Criminal (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) # Cough Syrup (Auf dem Weg) # Perfect (I Kissed A Girl) # Fighter (Im Schatten des Bruders) # Run the World (Girls) (Das Maria-Duell) # Cell Block Tango (Am Ende aller Kräfte) # America (Love Side Story) # The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Yes/No) # Roots Before Branches (Zukunft voraus) # Bamboleo/Hero (Spanisches Blut) # Because You Loved Me (Menschliche Requisite) # Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Irisch was los) # Survivor/I Will Survive (Die Zeit deines Lebens) # Home (Gorilla mit Herz) # I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Houston, wir haben ein Problem!) # Paradise By The Dashboard Light (And the winner is...) # Dinosaur (Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit) # Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Galaktische Weihnachten) # Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Das Purple-Piano Project) # One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Böse Klatsche) # Stayin' Alive (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Staffel 4 # It's Time (Die neue und die alte Rachel) # 3 (Britney 2.0) 'Lieblingsepisoden' 'Staffel 1' #Kinder der Lüge #Angeregte Organismen #Ouvertüre #Der Traum macht die Musik #Spielverderberspiele #Acafellas #Balladen #Wer ist im Bilde? #Haarspaltereien #Im Takt der Angst #Furcht und Tadel #Jenseits von Gut und Sue #Liebe ist ein weiter Weg #Alles steht auf dem Spiel #Guter Ruf #Schlechter Ruf #Hallo Hölle! #The Power Of Madonna #Viel Theater! #Triumph oder Trauer? #Remix #April, April 'Staffel 2' #Unsere eigenen Songs #Ungeküsst #Dicht ist Pflicht #Sexy #New York #Britney/Brittany #Rivalen der Krone #Liebeslied zum Leid #Born This Way #Das jüngste Gerücht #Amor muss verrückt sein #The Rocky Horror Glee Show #Das neue Toastament #Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten #Duette #Ersatzspieler #Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle #Neue Welten #Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat #Nacht der Vernachlässigten #Das Comeback der Teufelin #Totenfeier 'Staffel 3' #Love Side Story #Was würde Michael Jackson tun? #Im Schatten des Bruders #Das Purple-Piano Project #Menschliche Requisite #Zukunft voraus #Die Zeit deines Lebens #Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit # And the winner is... #Böse Klatsche #Einhornpower # I kissed a girl and I liked it #Irisch was los #Auf dem Weg # Galaktische Weihnachten # Saturday Night Glee-ver #Houston, wir haben ein Problem! #Will will # Spanisches Blut # Gorilla mit Herz # Am Ende aller Kräfte # Das Maria-Duell Staffel 4 #Kalender Boys #Eine lässt das Lieben #Die Diva in dir #Letzte Chancen mit Schuss #Dramen á la Hollywood #Dynamische Duette #Heimliche Laster #Vom Finden der Liebe #Wenn die Muse nicht küsst #Britney 2.0 #Ladies First #Gutes braucht seine Zeit #Tatsächlich ... Glee #Die neue und alte Rachel #Wiedersehen macht Freude #Licht aus #Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht #Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? #Fehde #Süße Träume #Schwanengesang #Glease 'Staffel 5' #New New York #Love Love Love #Movin' Out #The Quarterback #The Back-Up Plan #Puppet Master #100 #Trio #Tested #The Untitled Rachel Berry Project #City of Angels #Tina in the Sky with Diamonds #New Directions #Opening Night #A Katy or A GaGa #Bash #The End of Twerk #Frenemies #Old Dog, New Tricks #Previously Unaired Christmas